


he remains loved and very beautiful

by cryystal_m00n



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Edgeplay, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, its just sammy being in love with jae for 600 words basically, soft dom sammy, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: kim woosung loves everything about his boyfriend.





	he remains loved and very beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this idea in my head for a while now and i just really needed it out  
> i love soft dom sammy with my whole heart and the fact that the only other """porn""" fic is also mine makes me Mad  
> pls ppl  
> write for the rose

if there is one thing woosung loves about jaehyeong, it’s the way he smiles at him, early in the morning, while the sun is still rising, the rays of soft orange light dancing across his skin, pillow lines still present on his cheek. if there is one thing woosung loves most than this about his boyfriend, it’s watching him writhe underneath him, on top of him, next to him; breaking him to the point where with just one blow he could explode.

he loves his boyfriend in any scenario there exists. loves him sleeping, singing, dancing, laughing at a dumb joke dojoon said, moaning his name under the pale moonlight.

a soft whimper brings him back to reality. he blinks at the boy in his lap, at the blindfold covering his eyes and the rope holding his hands behind, secured and unable to move them. woosung strokes his wet cheeks, carrasing it softly.

“you’re doing so well, kitten,” he murmurs against the skin of his neck, pressing a gentle kiss to one of the many marks adorning it. “what’s your word, baby?” jaehyeong whines, trying to get some friction on his neglected cock, biting his bottom lip to keep from making too much noise.

woosung holds his hips in place, stopping the boy from trying to grind on his clothed thigh. “jaehyeong, your word.”

“i-it’s green, i promise it’s green, just _please_!” the elder shushes him, his right hand moving to squeeze his dick once, twice, before removing it again. “s-sir, please, let me cum,” he begs, hips chasing the oh so needed touch.

woosung pecks him sweetly, fingers toying with the pink nipples, making the younger arch his back, leaning into his hands. “how many times has it been, babyboy?” he asks, smile playing on his lips when jaehyeong pouts and tries to think hard.

“f-five times, sir.”

the brunette hums, a look full of fondness on his face as he watches his baby. “you’ve been so good for me, my love,” he praises the boy, hands falling jaehyeong’s hips and squeezing them lightly. “my loveliest boy, you deserve it, go on.”

the younger moans, immediately beginning to thrust his hips, grinding on woosung’s thigh, the material of his jeans bringing him the pleasure he has been seeking the whole night. woosung holds him close, stroking his back as jaehyeong cums, as he dirties his belly and the pair of jeans he’s wearing.

he murmurs praises as he falls in woosung’s arms, body limp and heavy, still shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. he takes the blindfold off, smiling when his boyfriend whines at the bright light. “my cute baby, let’s get you washed up, ok?” he waits for the nod as he carefully unties his wrists, rubbing the reddened skin. when jaehyeong finally lifts his head, pouting at the elder, woosung picks him up, making his way to the bathroom.

he turns the water on after setting the boy on the edge of the tub, making sure that he is able to not fall if he were to let go of him. jaehyeong smiles tiredly, making grabby hands when woosung places him in the tub. the elder gets in swiftly, gathering him in his arms.

“thank you, sammy,” he murmurs, voice already faint, breathing evening out slowly.

woosung kisses the top his head, being extra careful when washing him, when picking him up and drying him with his favorite fluffy towel. he carries him to the bed, putting jaehyeong down as gently as possible, not wanting to wake him up. he puts cream on his wrists and thighs, knowing that the latter will most likely be all red from rubbing on the coarse material of his jeans in the morning. he gets in next to him, hugging him gently.

kim woosung loves everything about his boyfriend. he adores every ounce of his body, of his being, of his soul and mind. and moments like these are no exception.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
